cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Love Flamed (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Love Flamed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Love Hurts". Plot (In the island of Club Penguin, we head over to the wilderness to see a group of Puffles walking out of their caves to mate in love) *Narrator: Ah, what in the world would be like if you ever have a mate in love. This is a story of a blue puffle finding to find his mate in the wilderness. (The blue puffle found a pink puffle in the river and started to cuddle happily ever after) *Narrator: No no no. That's not it. We're suppose to go with the penguin's story as well. (At the back of the igloo, five penguins Bambadee, Smulley, Suneroo, RodgerRodger and DanielD play with Fluffy at the backyard) *Narrator: Ah, much better. We are now in the penguin's story. *Bambadee: Fluffy, over here. Catch! *throw a stick at the field* *Fluffy: *grab the stick* *Bambadee: Good boy Fluffy. *RodgerRodger: Fluffy is so cute, but why are we keeping him for? *DanielD: Bernie and Iggy are out of town for a week. We are suppose to take care of Fluffy while they're gone to Florida. *RodgerRodger: What's wrong with that? *DanielD: *sign* I heard there was a tragedy in one of the high schools and everyone is going to pay respects to the lost victims of the moment of sight. They also close down schools for two days and funerals are being held in one of the areas. *RodgerRodger: Ah! I don't want to go to a funeral to cry for the loss of someone's special. *DanielD: We haven't gotten a funeral in the island yet. I bet one day, there will be one for the loss of a hero. *RodgerRodger: At least Aunt Arctic is doing well with the EPF. *Bambadee: Hey guys, can you bring in some puffle food. I think Fluffy is starving and he need some food to eat with. *Smulley: I'll go get the bowls. *Suneroo: And a cup of water. *Bambadee: Puffles don't need cups to drink with. Grab another bowl to pour in some water. *Smulley: Yes my friend. We'll bring in the puffle food. *RodgerRodger: Fluffy, come here. Over here. *DanielD: He doesn't even likes you. *RodgerRodger: How come? I never got a chance to play with him. *DanielD: You can't even keep contract with the puffles. *RodgerRodger: I slip over a pack of boxes in the Boiler Room once. It is terrible that i was friends with a green puffle. *Bambadee: What make puffles so special RodgerRodger? *RodgerRodger: They're round, small and fluffy. *Bambadee: Fluffy is the puffle's name. They have fur all over themselves. *DanielD: No feathers, hands or feet. They bounce like balls. *Bambadee: Just like a beach ball in the summer. *Smulley and Suneroo: *bring in the puffle food and bowls* *Bambadee: You're back too fast. *Smulley: *place the bowls* Pour them in. *Suneroo: *pour the puffle food and water* *Bambadee: Wait. That's my water bottle. *Suneroo: It has your name on it? *Bambadee: Just keep it. *Fluffy: *eat the food* *Suneroo: You gotta put your head up like getting into the head of the game. *Bambadee: Well said Suneroo. Today is the day to make our shine. It's a wonderful day and a happy life in this wonderful community. *RodgerRodger: I'm so excited to rock and roll. *Bambadee: Just follow my lead and we'll walk along. *DanielD: A cool penguin always know how to act. *Bambadee: Bring Fluffy and we'll walk. *Smulley: *put on a leash to Fluffy* Fluffy, we're ready to walk. *Bambadee: It's walking time. *DanielD: Alright already. Just move along. *Bambadee: *walk with the crew and sing* I've been waiting on the sunset Bills on my mindset I can't deny they're getting high Higher than my income Income's snowballs I've been trying to survive *Smulley: The glow that the sun gets Right around sunset Helps me realize That this is just a journey Drop your worries You are gonna turn out fine. Oh, you turn out fine. Fine, oh, you turn out fine. *Bambadee: But you gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. You gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. *Suneroo: I know it's hard, know it's hard To remember sometimes, *Bambadee: But you gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. *RodgerRodger: I got my hands in my pockets, Kicking these rocks. It's kinda hard to watch this life go by. I'm buying into skeptics, Skeptics mess with The confidence in my eyes *DanielD: I'm seeing all the angles Thoughts get tangled I start to compromise My life and my purpose. Is it all worth it? Am I gonna turn out fine? Oh, you turn out fine. Fine, oh, you turn out fine. (The penguins join along by Bambadee as they walk into the Dock and to the Ski Village) *Bambadee: But you gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. You gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. *RodgerRodger: I know it's hard, know it's hard, To remember sometimes, *Bambadee: But you gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. *walk up the stairs to the Ski Hill with everyone* Only rainbows after rain The sun will always come again. And it's a circle, circling, Around again, it comes around again. He said, *Suneroo: Only rainbows after rain The sun will always come again. And it's a circle, circling, Around again, it comes around, (Everyone made it to the Ski Hill as the penguins started to jump and dance with Bambadee) *Bambadee: But you gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. You gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. *DanielD: I know it's hard, know it's hard To remember sometimes, But you gotta keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. *Bambadee: And keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. And keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down, eh. And keep your head up, oh, And you can let your hair down. I said oh, no, no, no, no, no CLUB PENGUIN AND WEBKINZ LOVE FLAMED (The penguins cheered at the fireworks as Bambadee make an announcement) *Bambadee: Thank you everyone. Thank you for all coming to my sing along. I knew all of you guys were going to show up and stalk me into the back of my body. *DanielD: Why would anybody stalk you. We all love you. You saved the island like several times from threats and the rise of Herbert P. Bear. *Bambadee: Speaking of Herbert, we do not talk about him here. *RodgerRodger: Are we all going to sled race together like a party? *Bambadee: No. Everybody back to your places. Me and the boys are going to discuss about the future here. *Blazer X.: Ugh, so lame Bambadee. We were going to have a race together. Fine let's just go. *he and the penguins left except for Bambadee's crew* *Smulley: Oh, look at the world Fluffy, do you see our igloo from here? *Suneroo: I can see our igloo from here. *Bambadee: So does mine. *DanielD: This is the Dance Club i worked as a security guard. *RodgerRodger: I have to sit all day in the Dance Club, watching the penguins dance into pop-culture songs. *DanielD: Use a telescope and take a look for yourself to see what you can find. *Bambadee: So it is like playing "I Spy" or some sort of nutrition to look around to places. *DanielD: No. Use the darn telescope and look for things to find. *Bambadee: Okay. *use the telescope* I see something that is pink. *Smulley: The pink puffle? *Bambadee: No. Something else. *Suneroo: What is he talking about? *Bambadee: I see. Oh wait. I see Dot! *DanielD: A dot or the boo boo? *Bambadee: That's my girlfriend. We need to chase her all the way to the Cove. *Smulley: Why can't we use our phones to teleport. *Bambadee: The wi-fi is down for now. Let's run all the way to catch her up. *Suneroo: Better than a high burst summit. *DanielD: Wait up. *RodgerRodger: Race ya. *Bambadee: Don't worry Dot. I'm coming for you! (At Webkinz World in Alex's house, Alex wake up in his bed from a morning start) *Alex: Ah, another morning on a bright day. (Alex enter the living room as Alex's mom and dad cook in the food as Alex sit on the table) *Alex: Hi mom and dad. What's cooking? *Alex's mom: I just cooked in some bacon. *Alex: Bacon? Aren't those strips? *Alex's dad: They're strips Alex. Crispy and greasy. *Alex: Did i just smell fried eggs? *Alex's mom: Fried eggs are still cooking up. *Alex: Fried eggs! Oh boy, i love fried eggs. Give me some. *Alex's mom: Coming right up. *cook the fried eggs and place them on the plates with the bacon* *Alex's dad: I'll go get the bread. *Alex: Bread? Whatever, i'll make a bacon and egg sandwich. *Alex's mom: Hon, you add in like six breads. *Alex's dad: Yes. Six breads each. *Alex: I'm waiting. No need to stand up and grab them. *Alex's dad: Okay! We did made the food just for you. What are you? A fast waiter? *Alex: Doesn't ring a school bell. (At Sparky's house, Sparky wake up in his bedroom as he set up the clock in his drawer) *Sparky: Wait a minute? I didn't even set up the clock last night. Oh well, time for breakfast. (Arte prepare some waffles and french toast on the mixer) *Arte: Fresh baked waffles and french toast. My nephew is going to love all of this. *Sparky: Good morning Arte. *Arte: Welcome to breakfast Sparky, what you find what you're looking for. *Sparky: Did i just smell waffles and french toast? Sweet. This is going to be one fine great meal of the day. *Arte: Breakfast is important to our health. I can feel it. *Sparky: I love breakfast. It's a great time of day where we can hang out and eat together. *Arte: It's part of life. This meal is suppose to start your day. Get along with your friends and find some courage. *Sparky: I'm a pretty cool dog. Me and Alex run the Kinz Crew all year long. *Arte: The Legendary Crown of Wonder isn't going to get your high hopes up. The only way to get your hopes up is in your paws. *Sparky: I gotta stay on topic. Like a superhero like Dex Dangerous. *Arte: Be like that space lion, and stay out of trouble. *Sparky: Stay in trouble for what? *Arte: There's a lot of trouble in this world. Do not go into the forbidden dangers of the planet. *Sparky: Like bad fairies? *Arte: That's a pretty good answer you got. They steal your charms. *Sparky: A man's best friend never gives up. *Arte: Boy, just eat your food. *Sparky: Whatever, we should have gotten fruit as a side. (Back at Alex's house, Alex and the parents eat breakfast together on the table) *Alex: This is the best sandwich i've ever tasted. *Alex's dad: Home is where the tiger is. *Alex's mom: Delicious eggs served on the bread. *Alex: Gosh, i'm all heated up. *Alex's dad: Why not go outside and hang out with people. *Alex: With people? Like Nibbles and Salley? Yes, i'm going outside. *Alex's dad: Have a great day my boy. Don't talk to strangers you don't know. *Alex: I'm already famous. All thanks to the penguins that came into our world two years back then. Now everyone know who i am. *Alex's mom: Whatever. Don't talk to a hater of yours. *Alex: I won't. *Alex's dad: See ya. *Alex: I'm going in. *leave the door* (Alex walk outside and catch up with Stoogles on the sidewalk) *Stoogles: Hey Alex. *Alex: Stoogles, you're here. I did not expect to walk close by my house. *Stoogles: I was just taking a walk and poof, you came up to me. *Alex: It's good to be in a home like this. *Stoogles: Bring it on home, you'll never catch us up on a early morning basic. *Alex: The world is outside, this must be our special day. *Stoogles: Whatever you say friend. Heart is where our home is. *Alex: I've walked a million miles To chase down my own desires Out of fire, sea and stone *Stoogles: Born to find that great unknown And when I find my joy, I'ma bring it on home *Alex: Bring it on home, bring it on home Bring it on home When I find my joy, I'ma bring it on home Bring it on home, bring it on home Bring it on home When I find my joy, I'ma bring it on home Yeah *Sparky: *come outside with Arte* I love breakfast today. It makes me wanna walk on this big looking mile. *Arte: I gotta get going to work. Have fun at school, kiddo. *Sparky: See you at the Curio Shop today. (Nibbles is looking at her window to see people walking and playing outside with the kids. Nibbles pack up her stuff in her book bag while singing* *Nibbles: I hung my heart out to dry On rooftops under blue skies No, I never would have grown if I'd never been alone So when I find my love, I'ma bring it on home *Plumpy: Come on Nibbles, you're going to be late for school. *Nibbles: Okay big sister, i gotta pack my book bag for a big exam. I better not fail my test like last time. (A lot of animals join in Alex and Stoogles' side in the road as they march like a band) *Alex: Bring it on home, bring it on home Bring it on home When I find my love, I'ma bring it on home Bring it on home, bring it on home Bring it on home When I find my love, I'ma bring it on home *Nuts and Bolts: *build a billboard* Yeah, whoo! Go Webkinz World! *Stoogles: When I find my love. *Alex: When I find my love, I'ma bring it on home. *Salley: Heya! *Alex: Salley, you made it. *Salley: Glad to jump on the bandwagon. *singing* I've run the highest wire I've laughed, smiled, cried and been called a liar I thought to myself, win, lose or fail I won't let this train derail And when I find myself, I'ma bring it on home *Alex: Everybody together. *Chorus: Bring it on home, bring it on home Bring it on home When I find myself, I'ma bring it on home Bring it on home, bring it on home Bring it on home And when I find myself, I'ma bring it on home *Nibbles: Wait up guys! *Alex: Nibbles, ah ha. Welcome to the party. *Nibbles: Can't wait for the big test. *Sparky: Shoot, made it just in time. *Alex: Sparky, since when you wanted to join in a group like this? *Sparky: You guys were singing without me. I wanna join. *Alex: Let the blue hippo sing. *Sparky: Go ahead girl. *Nibbles: Home, home is where the heart is Love is where you'll find it *Sparky: I'ma bring it on home. *Alex: I'ma bring it on home. *Nibbles: Home, home is where the heart is Love is where you'll find it *Sparky: I'ma bring it on home. *Alex: I'ma bring it on home. *Salley: Home, home, home, bring it on home When I find myself, I'ma bring it on home Home, home, home, bring it on home When I find myself, I'ma bring it on home *Alex: For Webkinz World! *Sparky: Gotta head into the Kinzville Academy. *Alex: Let the world shine into your hands. (Back at Club Penguin Island, Bambadee walk into the Cove to catch up with Dot) *Bambadee: Dot, Dot. I'm here. I finally made it. *Dot: What? Bambadee, is that you? *Bambadee: It's me. I saw you all the way when i was at the Ski Hill. *Dot: Well, i was suppose to meet someone with a jet pack. *Bambadee: By who? The one who works at the EPF? *Jet Pack Surfer: *land on the snow* Ah hoy. Glad you could make it on our very first hang out. *Bambadee: Hang out? Didn't you say you planned a hang out a few days ago? *Jet Pack Surfer: Me and Dot were discussing it at the Cove a few days ago. Glad you said it my friend. *Dot: Sorry Dot. Me and this cool jet pack surfer are on a relationship right now. *Bambadee: What? No. You gotta be cheating, right? *Dot: He saved me from a wave crash a few years back then when i first learned to surf. This dude is like my hero. *Jet Pack Surfer: Look at those muscles. Think you can beat your Sensei to the challenge at the Dojo. *Bambadee: I'm sorry. But Dot belong to me, not you. Get a life. *Jet Pack Surfer: I already have a job. I work all day at the Cove, trying to save penguins from going into the deep. Shark attacks, crab pinching and many more threats in the water that could cause a accident. *Bambadee: What do you think you are, a maneater? *Dot: Bambadee, just go. We can talk later at home. *Bambadee: But? I? *Jet Pack Surfer: Shoot out. You already dated her like 100 times. Now it is my turn to date her. *Bambadee: What? That doesn't seem right? *Dot: Let's hang out at the iceberg for some peace and quiet. *Jet Pack Surfer: *grab Dot* You better stay off from this agent. Go live back with Rockhopper or get a job at the Coffee Shop. *Bambadee: Didn't you already had a girlfriend with a jet pack? *Jet Pack Surfer: At my old home, yes. But i broke up with her back in 2004 before we all moved here the following year. See ya blue bird. *fly with his jet pack while holding Dot* *Bambadee: This stinks. This ain't right. I'm a lost case to the island. *look at the incoming storm on the horizon* Better knew when a storm is coming or not. (Smulley, Suneroo, RodgerRodger and DanielD are at the Plaza with the blue puffle Fluffy while waiting for Bambadee to come back) *Smulley: What's taking time so long? *RodgerRodger: He was running like a atlenie. He's faster than a turtle and rabbit combined. *DanielD: Bro, that is one crazy moment you got there. *Suneroo: If we were throwing water at the snow, we would slide all the way to Bambadee just like dashing though a ice pad at the Ski Hill during Sled Racing. *Bambadee: *arrive from puffing* *DanielD: What's wrong? You were ahead of us and why are you not with your little girlfriend? *Bambadee: I can't believe Jet Pack Surfer took Dot to the iceberg. *Smulley: What about it? *Bambadee: I have no mate now. I think i'm a lost case of a bird. *DanielD: Ooh, that's harsh. *RodgerRodger: At least the Puffle Handler is still around for you. *Bambadee: No. I guess i have no love for Valentine's day this year. *Suneroo: No love, no cupcakes, no chocolate? *Bambadee: I'm going to be alone in my igloo for now. *Smulley: What about Fluffy? We still gotta take care of this little puff. *Bambadee: You guys take care of him at home. I'm just going to chill at my home. *DanielD: Don't go. You have one job for Dot. One single job for a single date! *Bambadee: Go on. *DanielD: Fine. Whatever you like it or not, we're outta here. *Bambadee: Scam out. *RodgerRodger: Boys, let's just go. (The background song "Piano In The Dark" by Brenda Russell plays as Bambadee walk into the Town and through the Dock where the penguins are relaxing in the snow) *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Hey Bambadee, need a ride? *Bambadee: No thank you. i'm already home. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Don't worry, you can get a free ride and jump around with a tube riding on you. *Bambadee: I think i'm just gonna go home. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: That's too bad. Come back anytime with a happy attitude and don't hit yourself on a iceberg. *Bambadee: One little slip. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Penguin little. (Bambadee walk into the neighborhood as he look into the windows of the penguin's home with the penguins dating inside with their mates. The storm came along as it rains and drop water on Bambadee, Bambadee walk home slowly as he got into the house. He sit down, grab a little water for his mug and sip the water in his mug. He then wash his face on the sink and brush his teeth in the bathroom. Bambadee then sit down on the sofa, depressed after losing Dot for the cost of his life.) *Bambadee: Oh brother. What i am going to do now? (The background song end and back at Webkinz World, the Kinz Crew are at school as they met up with the other friends in the hallway) *Alex: Heya. *Molly: Howdy guys. Ready for the biggest moment of our lives? *Alex: You know what's time it is? *Sparky: It's Adventure Time! *Alex: No Sparky. It's Valentine's Day. *Sparky: Darn it. I always wanted to go to Adventure Park for fun. *Alex: Maybe someday Sparky. We got things to do. Also, we got a big exam coming up. *Cowabelle: I hope you guys studied last night. My mom told to everyone that the world is gonna answer on you and the only way to be a smart cookie is in your hands. *Roberta: Smart move Cowgirl. *Stoogles: I got all of my intellagence ready for today's exam. *Nibbles: We all should pass if we succend. *Alex: I'm hungry. Can we eat breakfast? I hope they're serving pancakes on a biscuit. *Sparky: What? I already had breakfast. You can't eat too much. You will explode like a water balloon. *Alex: Whoa, hey. You can't say that. *Sparky: Huh? What i say? *Alex: Sparky, i respect you as a friend, but all of these jokes on eating too much and exploding your bodies really gotta stop. It's not okay anymore and we're still in the new year. *Sparky: Well, fine. Just playing with you buddy. *Salley: Let's just hang out at the cafeteria. *Nibbles: We'll meet up with a bunch of friends and tell funny stories on our latest adventures. *Stoogles: Keep on the lookout for pickers. They may wanna pick on you. *Cowabelle: I'm in charge of the school you know. *Alex: But you're a student. You're the daughter of our principal Ms. Cowoline. *Cowabelle: I know. All assistants and security guards will let me know about the situations. *Alex: We'll be safe within the school system. *Sparky: I'm gonna toss my paws over to the lunch table. (Back at Club Penguin Island, Jangrah and her gang are filming a documentary in the wilderness about the puffles' habitat and life) *Jangrah: Hi. This is Jangrah from the "Igloo Owners Association". And today, we are exploring through the wilds and the history of the puffle. Look at all the blue puffles in the trees. I didn't know they live on trees other than our homes. *Roofhowse: They're called Raccoon Puffles. *Jangrah: Raccoon Puffles. These raccoon puffles live through trees and logs throughout the forest. Their habits are about as high as a dinosaur puffle's cavern. *Sydmull: Whoa. Look at that, i am beating another level of Astro Barrier Blaster. *play a level of Astro Barrier Blaster* *Jangrah: Sydmull, stop playing with your device and be on the set. *Sydmull: Come on. I just started playing when the film started recorded. *Jangrah: Cut. *Blizzard: Cut the tape? *Jangrah: Cut the film Blizzard. *Blizzard: Why are we stopping for? *Jangrah: Guys. You need to follow directions and act like we're recording the wildlife for the docummentary. *Lorna: We haven't gotten through the rivers and the legendary snowman puffle yet. *Jangrah: We're a team and we have been working together for years now. We just graduated from high school and collage and we're now a part of a association to make clubs and movies. *Roofhowse: If Hector was around, he would be a great director for a docummentary. *Jangrah: Hector take care of the stage plays. We have business to take care of, let's pretend this is movie magic. *throw a stick on the puddle* *Sydmull: That doesn't look like movie magic to me. *Jangrah: It's fake. It doesn't float on anti-gravity. *Blizzard: It's real. Real real real real real. *Jangrah: Blizzard, you're so funny. No more jump starts for you. *Blizzard: Come on Jangrah. I was only being a part of the film for like a second ago. *Jangrah: That's when we first started. Act more natrual. *Blizzard: If a dragon fruit doesn't taste like fruit, then why a lemon doesn't taste like oranges? (A portal open up in the sky, leading big winds to the trees) *Sydmull: It's not suppose to taste like fruit. Apple taste just like apples. *Roofhowse: Uh guys. The wind. *Jangrah: What wind? *Lorna: The weather! Start recording. *Jangrah: I knew there could be some real movie magic around here. (A hand of a dragon pop up) *Jangrah: Or not. (The dragon get off the portal and crash to the snow) *Blizzard: Whoa. What kind of snake dragon is that? *???: Ugh. What does portals try to get dragons off the scene nowadays? What is this place? *Jangrah: Hello? Are you some sort of unique dragon on the island? *???: I am a Poodlepoof. What are you? A bunch of ducks with clothes? *Roofhowse: We're penguins. *???: Penguins, i get it. No dark gem, no warriors and no knights around here? *Sydmull: We're not in the dark times anymore. We're in the modern days and welcome to the present. *???: Present day? This isn't suppose to be the future. *Blizzard: Uh, you're in the future right now. *???: No! I'm in the wrong world! *smash the ground* *Roofhowse: Whoa! *Sydmull: We gotta get out of here. *???: No one stand the Dragon Queen on the way! *flame on the trees as the raccoon puffles jump off the trees* *Roofhowse: The forest is on fire. *Lorna: She's burning down the whole forest. *Jangrah: We need to call an emergency. *Sydmull: Let's call in the EPF. *Jangrah: The EPF is having a press conference today. We can't distract their meeting on point. How about we get our old friend a call. *Sydmull: Good idea. *Roofhowse: Calling our number one favorite hero on the loose. (Bambadee is back at the igloo home, watching the news on the TV) *News Reporter: Welcome back to Club Penguin News Network. Today it has been a satisfying. Broom broom broom, the Coffee Shop is now arriving a bunch of writers for incoming newspapers. Apply now at the Coffee Shop's Boom Room where you can meet up with Aunt Arctic. Wanna be a part of the EPF? Train right now at the Everyday Phoning Facility and always remember, an agent's work is never done. *Bambadee: *his phone is ringing* Huh? *grab the phone and answer it* What? *Roofhowse: *on the phone* Bambadee, we need you. There is a real threat going on at the Wilderness. Don't tell the EPF, we need you there. You're our only hope. *Bambadee: I'll be there. *turn off the phone* An agent's work is always done. *go to his closet and grab his rainbow bracelet tech* My old friend, i am never giving up on you. (Roofhowse and the gang run from the Dragon Queen into the cave to hide) *Sydmull: We gotta hide, we gotta hide. *Dragon Queen: I'm gonna eat you all alive. *Roofhowse: No matter how long Bambadee is taking, we're going to be roasted chicken. *Jangrah: We're not giving up as usual. *Dragon Queen: Which one of you are going to be burned first? *Blizzard: Burn Roofhowse. *Roofhowse: No. Burn Blizzard, he look like meat to me. *Blizzard: No. Burn Sydmull first. *Sydmull: Will you stop playing who wanna be burned up first? *Jangrah: Neither one of you are going to be burned. *Dragon Queen: That's it. I had enough of your excuses. *Bambadee: *arrive with his Mark III Armor suit as landing down* *Dragon Queen: You brought a robot to the set? *Bambadee: Who needed a hero when you don't have a agent to call? *Dragon Queen: Oh, a challenger? So this is the future. *Bambadee: Ha ha ha, i was just getting out of depression. But then, the fun starts now. *form his fins to cannons and blast the dragon queen out* *Dragon Queen: Ugh! Son of a blaster. *Roofhowse: Yeah! Go Bambadee Go! *Bambadee: Ah ha. Is that all you got? *Dragon Queen: No, but thank you for asking. *power blast on Bambadee* *Bambadee: *dodge the blast and shoot lightning balls on the dragon queen* *Dragon Queen: I had enough of playing with your games! *cut the trees* *Bambadee: Whoa. Leave the trees alone. *Dragon Queen: You look weak as a sword. *Bambadee: Let's see about that. *form his back to a jet pack* Ooo-wee! *punch the dragon queen* *Dragon Queen: *slap Bambadee* *Bambadee: *grow his fin to a sword and cut the belly from the queen* *Dragon Queen: *roar and grab Bambadee* *Bambadee: Hey. *Dragon Queen: You cut me. *throw Bambadee to the ground* *Bambadee: You hit me the first time. Then you throw me to the ground. *Dragon Queen: I'm going to tear you apart like a soda can. *Bambadee: Watch this. *grow his fin to a laser gun and shoot at the dragon queen* *Dragon Queen: My wings! You'll pay for this! *smash Bambadee* *Blizzard: Bambadee! *Bambadee: *block the fist punch* *Roofhowse: Oh look, he's still alive. *Bambadee: I got him. Just steady. *Dragon Queen: You tiny little ant. Why are you not dead? *Bambadee: I'm always superior. You're just a little inferior who can't take a fight way too seriously. *Dragon Queen: You're mine blue penguin! *Bambadee: Uh oh. *Dragon Queen: *use her tail to slap Bambadee* *Bambadee: *crash to the tree* I didn't know this dragon has no feet, but a tail to whip. *Dragon Queen: You are going to be my toy. I'll make you a minion just like my own henchman i killed off eons ago. *Bambadee: You're the queen of dragons, huh? I'm the king of making rainbow bracelets and selling them all over the world. *Dragon Queen: We're going somewhere around the universe. *Lorna: Hey, you can't do this to our favorite boy. *Dragon Queen: *use her force to slam on the rest of the gang* SLIENCE! *Roofhowse: Gosh. *Blizzard: That was a big wave hit. *Bambadee: What did you do to my friends? *Dragon Queen: Let's go blue penguin. We're going somewhere around the world. *fly to the portal with Bambadee as the portal closes* *Blizzard: Bambadee, no! *Sydmull: The portal is gone. Even Bambadee is kidnapped. *Lorna: We need to figure out a way to get through that portal and save Bambadee. *Jangrah: Dot is going to be so jealous and she'll kill us all. *Sydmull: Mind as well sneak to the EPF Command Room and use the portal system to get to the queen's lair? *Jangrah: We figure out something better. Maybe his friends now. *Roofhowse: Come on. We can't give up hope to the next level. *Blizzard: As soon as possible, we're going to save Bambadee in no time. *Jangrah: Friends to the end. (Bambadee is taken to the Dragon Queen's lair as the portal closes with the Dragon Queen throwing Bambadee to the cage) *Bambadee: Oof. What did you do? How will i get out of this prison? *Dragon Queen: You are now my token. You look like a pet to me? *Bambadee: A pet? I am taking care of two penguins' pet right now. Can i leave now? Cause this cave look nothing like a igloo to me? *Dragon Queen: Don't you not get it. We have been in war for years. The forces of the Dragon Realms and our world clashed together within armies and monsters from the Shadow Realm. *Bambadee: My world used to have dragons? *Dragon Queen: In your past, we used to live with dragons. We saw a portal that lead to another world filled with dragons. This is why we were facing a threat with the calamity. *Bambadee: Isn't it a wave of black dark magic? *Dragon Queen: You're correct. Those Shadow Amplifier machines trapped us all and we got killed by those beasts. *Bambadee: I felt bad for your family? *Dragon Queen: My family was involved in the Shadow Realm war. I have a story to make and whatever you like it or not, you're going to listen to my backstory. *Bambadee: A backstory you say? No one got time for bedtime stories. *Dragon Queen: It's not a bedtime story. Now listen along. *Bambadee: Fine. As long it doesn't get boring like a fairy tale. *Dragon Queen: It all started in the past when the dragons lived in harmony together. (Back in a million of years ago, the dragons used to live in harmony right after the dinosaurs were extinct from Club Penguin Island) *Dragon Queen: *narrate* Millions of years ago after the meteor crash to Earth and wipe all the dinosaurs out, my world used to be a peaceful place and penguins used to raise us like cats and dogs. They trained dragons and play a bunch of fetch with a frisbee. I was the youngest of all along with my parents. Harmony was served to the worlds and everyone celebrated with a Mardi Gras festival. *Bambadee: Mardi Gras? Ha! What kind of name is- *Dragon Queen: Don't judge a party by it's name! *Bambadee: Sorry. I was messing with you. I miss being a teenager. *Dragon Queen: Good. Then let's continue the story. *continue to narrate* We were a living group of dragons alike. But in the dark side of the world, Scorn was a leader of a army he has build in his own castle. He guard his minions all the way to the dark magic room, setting up for a future war between our islands. (At the dark land, we head over to the castle of Scorn as the dragon knights welcome Scorn as their king with the jester pleasing Scorn with news) *Dragon Jester: Good news Scorn. The dark magic curse has been casted around the skies of the dark world. *Scorn: Ah, it is pleasure to see the rise of dark magic. I better go check on the spell room. (Scorn went to the spell room to take a look at the elements of the world) *Scorn: Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. Where could that dark spell be? Ah. *grab the dark orb* Dark magic will rise. Today, we clash in a war for all the dragons and penguins around. Minions, we're going to need a little backup for our world. (The dragons then started to war with Scorn's army with penguin and dragon warriors throwing spears at one of Scorn's henchman) *Dragon Queen: We were on war. None of us could reach through Scorn and was too powerful to beat. We lost so many penguins and after the war was done, we lost. We torn apart and none of the penguins would train us for the next few years. The island started to become abandon when the citizens moved on to another island like Snow Hill Island. (In the dragon island, the dragons are at a castle, figuring out a plan to stop Scorn) *Dragon Guard #1: When Scorn is asleep, we'll put a bomb in his castle and blow it up to pieces. *Dragon Guard #2: He has a powerful staff in his hands. How about we shoot on the gem in the staff so he doesn't shoot at us. *Dragon Guard #1: I think it sound like goosebumps. *Dragon Guard #3: We'll make our move to stop Scorn and save the world once and for all. *Dragon Guard #4: With all that said. It's time to raid Scorn's castle. (The Dragon Queen and the parents came to Scorn's castle to discuss about the future) *Scorn: You can't beat my territory out. I will be the greatest dragon lord in the whole universe. *Dragon Queen's Mom: You can't do this to our territory. We need to hide our daughter from your actions. *Scorn: With my actions. I can explain what a monster would look like if we ever see one. *open up a portal to the Shadow Realm by bringing in a long leg to the world* *Long Leg: *make nosies* *Dragon Queen: Ah! It's a beast! I'm scared. *Dragon Queen's Dad: *burn down the long leg* Monster! *Scorn: You won't regret this. Your politics bore me into the last system. When i rule the medieval kingdom, i will be unstopable and no one can tell me what to do. (The dragon guards came, shooting fireballs at the castle' bricks and arrive to save the Dragon Queen's family) *Scorn: No! You again. *Dragon Guard #1: Guards, track down Scorn. *Dragon Guards: *fight against Scorn* *Scorn: *flame at the dragon guards* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Love Flamed (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers